


Wasting the Afternoon-The Love Bug fanfic SimonxRupert pt 2

by LucielleintheSky1987



Category: The Love Bug (1997)
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, Takes place in 1983, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucielleintheSky1987/pseuds/LucielleintheSky1987
Summary: So since the last story, the two have been probably flirty with each other a tiny bit, but today, Simon gets a tad lusty for his assistant.https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618211 last story is here.next story is here https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705139





	Wasting the Afternoon-The Love Bug fanfic SimonxRupert pt 2

As another day at Moore Industries wound down, and everyone went home, there were just two men left on the property.  
Rupert knocked on the door of his boss' office before entering. A mere month prior, the two had found love with one another when Simon's masseuse couldn't make it to his house at 10 at night.  
"Come in." a Highland Brogue voice called.  
The brunet man entered the office carefully, being on his best behaviour.  
From behind the desk, his boss and lover stepped out, the grey hairs amongst the black ones still remaining caught the setting sun's light from the window, making him look almost godlike. He walked graciously towards his loyal assistant boyfriend, taking the man's hands before kissing him softly on the lips. Simon inquired warmly, "What brings you here, my love?"  
Rupert smiled to his boss warmly as he replied softly; "I wanted to come say goodbye properly before I went home." Normally, Rupert tended to wear more clothing, but the weather was warmer, so he lacked his sweater vest.  
Simon studied Rupert's body, glancing down at his torso, he placed his arms around Rupert's waist and inquired, "You're dressed a little different, what's the occasion?"  
Rupert laughed a little, worried Simon would be mad at him before shyly responding, "Well, sir, it's been warmer than usual, and I was dressing for comfort."  
Simon reassured lovingly, "I understand that, but why don't yeh dress like this more off'n?"  
Rupert shrugged and responded, "Modesty, if I'm honest."  
Simon studied Rupert a little more and seductively whispered, "Well then, I'm looking forward to when it gets warmer."  
Rupert was caught off guard, he stammered, "M-Mr. Moore? W-what do you mean?"  
He was both excited and nervous to hear what his boss had to say. Mr. Moore growled playfully as he snaked his hands up to his assistant's short brown curls, he was sick of trying to coax slyly, he ordered longingly, "Take off your shirt, Rupert."  
Rupert stammered as he flushed deeply, ".... t-take off my shirt, Mr. Moore?"  
Simon leaned close to his assistant's ear and arousedly whispered, "I am speakin' English, correct? Take off yer shirt."  
Rupert slowly unbuttoned his dark grey button-down, and took it off, exposing his slightly chubby chest, he had gotten it waxed the week before so it was mostly hairless.  
Simon marveled upon the sight and began to kiss his assistant's chest, he felt burning desire both in his heart as well as a hardening in his crotch.  
Rupert let out a whimper of pleasure, his knees felt weak, he never felt this way for his boss. Yes, he thought Simon was handsome and of course attractive, but he never stopped to think about sexual desire for him. He weakly moaned, "Ohhh, Mr. Moore."  
Simon stopped his peppering of kisses over Rupert's torso and growled, "Mmm, I like the sound of that." Simon pushed Rupert down into his desk chair before he took off his tie, using it to tie Rupert's ankles.  
Rupert was both frightened and excited by what was transpiring. Was this real? Was this just a wild daydream? He didn't want to wake up if it was a daydream.  
Simon stood up and looked at Rupert with eyes full of desire. He sat down on Rupert's lap, lightly dragging his fingernails down his assistant's arms as he resumed kissing him. Rupert moaned again, louder this time, "Oohh, Mr. Moore." Simon shuddered with pleasure to hear Rupert call his name out in such an aroused way.  
Simon reached up to his assistant's hair and dug his fingers into the light brunet curls, pulling lightly. The blue eyed man coaxed to his shirtless boyfriend, "Say my name again, Rupert." As he let go and raked his fingers down Rupert's scalp, Rupert uttered weakly, "Simon Moore the Third..."  
As Simon's erection got harder still, he leaned closely to his boyfriend assistant and asked, "Do you want this to go further? Do you give me your consent, Rupert?"  
Rupert nodded and pleaded excitedly, "Yes, sir. P-please, sir."  
Simon pulled down his pants and underwear to expose his throbbing erection.  
Rupert flushed red at the sight, he never thought in a million years that something like this would happen.  
Simon purred as he sat upon his desk, "Would you like to lick?"  
Rupert nodded eagerly before leaning forward, licking the tip of Simon's erection, causing his boyfriend to grip the desk and moan loudly.  
Simon sighed weakly, gripping the desk, as Rupert licked his penis more, licking the shaft gently. Simon felt the orgasm coming, and he pulled back from Rupert's affections. He weakly breathed out as he managed to say, "You need to stop or I'll come all over you."  
Rupert submissively admitted during a pause in his licking, "I wouldn't mind, Sir." before trying to lean close to finish the job to which Simon didn't refuse. The brunet man started suckling and licking the erection of the greying Scottish fellow.  
Simon felt it coming, and he couldn't hold back. He threw back his head, and moaned loudly as he came within Rupert's mouth.  
Rupert did his best to swallow most of the salty liquid. Never had he done anything like that, he felt so alive, so excited and so aroused.  
Simon got off the desk, and remarked with a purr while gently running his fingers over his boyfriend's chest, "It's hardly fair t' say that we're all done now, y' haven't orgasmed yet, Rupert, my love."  
Rupert blushed and looked away shyly. He weakly replied, "It's quite alright, you don't have to do anything."  
Suddenly, Mr. Moore placed his hands on Rupert's thighs, purring seductively, "But what if I want to, Rupert, my dear."  
Rupert flushed even deeper red, he thought it over for a few seconds before he pleaded, "Oh I would love that, Mr. Moore."  
Simon hopped off the desk, pulled his pants and boxers back on, bent down and untied Rupert's ankles. The greying Scottish man remarked curiously, "let's see what I can do for you, my prince"  
Rupert's heart fluttered, he never had been called a prince before and it shocked him that Simon of ALL PEOPLE called him his prince. He giggled like a dork at being called a Prince. It was Rupert's turn to sit upon the desk.  
Simon purred, "how about a lil' foreplay first, Rupert?"  
Rupert flushed pink and responded softly, "that sounds positively delightful."  
Simon rubbed his boyfriend assistant's thighs gently, softly breathing out while he rubbed, "you like that, my prince?"  
The brunet man nodded, he craved something more intense though. After a minute, Rupert had worked up the courage to ask his boss for what he desired. Rupert begged with a whimper, "Please... sir... bite me.."  
Simon growled playfully as he traced his fingers across Rupert's neck, "With pleasure, my prince." He shifted his attention to Rupert's neck, kissing it softly before he lightly bit his assistant near his clavicle.  
Rupert let out a moan, gripping the edge of the desk as Simon alternated between lightly biting and kissing his assistant's neck and shoulders.  
Rupert felt his pulse in his crotch as Simon did this, he whimpered causing Simon to pause. "Everything alright, my prince?" The blue eyed Scot asked looking up into Rupert’s brown eyes.  
Rupert pleaded, "Mr. Moore Sir, I want more."  
Simon purred sexily as he gently rubbed his boyfriend assistant's chest, "do I have your consent again, my prince?"  
Rupert weakly pleaded, his voice both loving and aroused, "you have my full consent, Mr. Simon Moore the Third"  
Simon shuddered with pleasure at the mention of his name being said that way by Rupert.  
Rupert undid his belt and pulled down his pants and boxers, sitting now bare-bottom upon his boss' desk, allowing Mr. Simon to see his assistant's labia.  
The grey haired man placed his hands lovingly yet lustfully on Rupert's thighs, asking again, "is this alright, are you comfortable with us doing this, Rupert?"  
Rupert pleaded weakly, craving what his boss was about to do, "I need this, sir."  
Simon rubbed his thumb along Rupert's the inside labia, trying to find his boyfriend's clitoris.  
Rupert shuddered with pleasure as he felt Simon find his clitoris. He weakly whimpered, "you found it, sir"  
Simon purred dirtily, "well, now comes the fun part." as he rubbed his thumb over Rupert's clit carefully to see how sensitive his assistant was.  
Rupert gripped the desk harder and moaned, before pleading, "keep going, Simon Moore the Third"  
Simon rubbed around Rupert's clit in circles, then across it gently, and after that, he was putting pressure on it.  
Rupert was moaning and whimpering with pleasure with every touch, he felt an orgasm drawing close and he bit his lip. "Ohhhhh, Mr. Moore..." Rupert moaned weakly, his thighs trembling with pleasure, he couldn't take it anymore.  
Simon rubbed a little harder, and with that little bit of effort, his lover gushed, wetting the desk below him with cum.  
Rupert had tears of joy in his eyes, he was trembling like a leaf, he cried out, "oh my god, oh my god... Simon... that was heaven. Your hands are magic. You are magic."  
Simon kissed Rupert's right thigh and softly muttered, "you're magic, too, my prince, now let's get you a towel so you can get cleaned up." The two looked, the sun had now set.  
Rupert laughed sheepishly and remarked with a smile, "what a way to waste an afternoon"  
THE END FOR NOW


End file.
